DIAURA KeiXShoya PLEASURE
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: iseng2 dalam rangka menistai Kei *lagi* XDD


Title : Pleasure

Author : Ghost Author

Pairing : KeiXShoya (main) Yo-kaXShoya (slight)

Rating : NC 17

Genre : Romance, humor (maybe?)

Warning : MxM, Rape

Disclaimer : DIAURA belongs AINS record, but the storyline is mine!

Summary : "kalau saja aku tidak menghargai persahabatanku dengan Yo-ka…" kata Kei terhenti, menyesap leher harum Shoya perlahan untuk sesaat dan kembali menatap Shoya, "aku pasti akan merebutmu—" Kei melanjutkan

"tadaima—" ucap Kei sembari masuk dan menyalakan lampu kamar apartemennya. Sepi. Kei melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak dekat pintu. Berlajan masuk ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan tas serta jaket yang sedari tadi ia tenteng. Kei merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan memijit-mijit pundaknya yang terasa amat pegal. Hari ini DIAURA latihan hingga larut, hampir jam 11.30 malam.

Setelah mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya sesaat, Kei memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan pergi tidur. Serasa baru beberapa saat dia terlelap, suara bel apartemen membangunkannya. Kei mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat dan berjalan malas ke pintu depan.

"hai..hai" Kei menjawab sambil membukakan pintu.

"hallo Kei-chan" sapa sang tamu membuat Kei membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"Sho-Shoya?" Kei kaget, sementara Shoya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"boleh aku masuk?" tanya Shoya

"ah..te-tentu.." Kei beranjak dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan si bassis masuk. "ku kira kau sudah pulang.." tanya Kei menyusul Shoya yang telah duduk di ruang tamunya. Shoya hanya menggeleng pelan, "aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kei hanya mengangguk-angguk "ah aku ambilkan minum dulu" Kei beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil 2 kaleng softdrink dari lemari pendinginnya lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"sangkyuu—" Shoya menerima minuman itu dan meneguknya sedikit. Kei mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Shoya dan menatap si bassis.

"kenapa?" tanya Shoya tiba-tiba menoleh, merasa diperhatikan. Kei hanya menggeleng "kenapa tak pulang dengan Yo-ka?" tanya Kei. Shoya menghela nafas berat, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. "kami bertengkar.." Lagi? Kei bertanya dalam hatinya. Terlalu sering mereka bertengkar. Kei hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Shoya meletakkan minumannya di meja dan bergerak menghadap Kei. Sementara Kei hanya tertegun saat Shoya menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hangat, Kei merasakan kehangatan disana. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka saling bersentuhan, namun Kei merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda sampai tak sadar Shoya beranjak berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan si gitaris.

"Shoya?" Kei terkaget mendapati Shoya kini ada dipangkuannya, berhadapan. Shoya hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan sepasang tangannya di leher Kei.

"Kei-chan—" Shoya memanggil dengan nada manja di telinga kanan Kei, membuat Kei membeku dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kei.. katakan kau mencintaiku, Kei—" ucap Shoya lagi sambil menciumi telinga si gitaris.

"ehh?" Kei menoleh ke arah Shoya, "Shoya—kau mabuk?" kedua tangan Kei berusaha mendorong tubuh Shoya menjauh, namun Shoya justru memeluk tubuh Kei dan enggan melepasnya. Tak sampai hanya memeluk, Shoya menciumi kecil leher jenjang Kei, membuat Kei mendongak kegelian dan memejamkan matanya.

Shoya menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat dan tersenyum menatap Kei, wajahnya perlahan mendekat dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kei memejamkan kedua matanya saat Shoya menciumnya dalam diselingi lenguhan tertahan Shoya. Kedua tangannya dituntun Shoya untuk melepas kancing kemeja si bassis satu-persatu, tetap dalam posisi berciuman. Kei seolah terhipnotis, jemarinya dengan cekatan melepas kemeja yang melekat ditubuh ramping Shoya, dan membuang begitu saja kemeja malang itu. Kini giliran Shoya yang bergerak, menarik kaos yang digunakan Kei dan melemparnya menyusul dengan kemeja nya sendiri. Shoya kembali tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Kei perlahan, memainkan jarinya di bibir Kei.

"Kei—jadikan aku milikmu—" pinta Shoya dan kembali mencium bibir Kei, melumatnya dalam. Kei memeluk punggung si bassis erat, tangan kanannya menekan kepala Shoya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat mereka puas dengan permainannya sendiri, sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen memutus ciuman itu.

Kei menjatuhkan tubuh ramping Shoya dan menidurkannya di sofa. Kei menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping kanan-kiri kepala Shoya dan mengamati Shoya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dibawahnya.

"ini salah Sho-chan.." Kei membelai rambut Shoya lembut, Shoya menggeleng cepat. "tak ada yang salah.." jawab Shoya sembari mengaitkan jemarinya di leher Kei.

"kalau saja aku tidak menghargai persahabatanku dengan Yo-ka…" kata Kei terhenti, menyesap leher harum Shoya perlahan untuk sesaat dan kembali menatap Shoya, "aku pasti akan merebutmu—" Kei melanjutkan. Mendengar itu Shoya hanya tertawa pelan, "kenapa tertawa? hmmm…" Kei mencubit gemas pipi Shoya, membuat Shoya mengaduh. "Kei-chan penakut" ,"aku tak takut, oke?" jawab Kei tak terima, "kalau begitu buktikan!" tantang Shoya sambil tersenyum.

Segera Kei menyerang Shoya, menahan kedua tangan si bassis dan mencium bibir Shoya. Lidah Kei bergerak, meminta izin masuk dan menjelajah di mulut Shoya, membuat Shoya melenguh. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, Kei melepas cengkramannya di tangan Shoya dan kini bergerak turun mengusap perlahan tubuh Shoya yang setengah telanjang.

Tangan Shoya yang telah terbebas bergerak nakal menyusup diantara tubuhnya dan Kei, membuka ikat pinggang si gitaris dan menariknya lepas. Kei tersenyum di tengah ciumannya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ikat pinggang Shoya.

"butuh pemanasan?" tanya Kei menyeringai membuat wajah Shoya tersipu. Ia mengangguk. Shoya mendorong balik tubuh Kei, memaksa Kei untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Berganti posisi, Shoya menciumi wajah Kei asal lalu turun ke leher menuju dada dan perut si gitaris. Shoya menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum manis sambil tangannya bergerak menurunkan resleting celana panjang Kei. Perlahan memainkan jemari lentiknya di dalam celana panjang itu, membuat Kei mendongakkan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati sentuhan si bassis yang diam-diam ia cintai.

"Shooyaaa—" Kei melenguh tertahan, memegang erat pergelangan tangan Shoya yang masih saja merangsangnya dengan gerakan nakal di bagian tersensitifnya.

"nani? kau suka?" tanya Shoya menggoda, berangsur menarik lepas celana panjang itu dan kembali merangkak naik meraih bibir Kei untuk kesekian kalinya.

"biarkan aku melakukannya" bisik Shoya. Kei memejamkan kedua matanya saat Shoya turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, meraih dirinya yang lain dan memainkannya. Kei dikuasai perasaan yang beragam, bercampur menjadi satu. Dia berusaha mengkontrol diri, meredam suara lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya seiring gerakan Shoya yang seakan tak berjeda.

"Sho—Shoyaaa— aku.." Kei memekik tertahan.

TING-TONG-TING-TONG!

Ucapan Kei terputus saat ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya, segera ia membuka matanya cepat. Kaget. Kei terkaget saat mendapati dirinya di kamar tidur. Sendirian. Sinar matahari yang menembus masuk jendela membuatnya silau.

"SHIT! Hanya mimpi!" Kei mengumpat kasar, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening sementara suara bel tak putus memaksa Kei untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar membukakan pintu.

"Ohayou Kei-chan" Kei menatap heran kedua tamu paginya. Yo-ka dan Shoya.

"kalian?" kata Kei bingung.

"Yo! baru bangun tidur?" tanya Yo-ka sembari menerobos masuk kedalam, tanpa memperdulikan Kei yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Sementara Shoya hanya mematung di luar, menatap Kei intens

"oi Shoya, ayo masuk!" kata Kei menepuk puncak kepala Shoya pelan. Shoya hanya terdiam, memandangi si gitaris dari atas ke bawah.

"apa?" tanya Kei jengah, Shoya berjalan mendekati Kei, membisikkan sesuatu ke gitaris, "semalam mimpi apa sampai celana mu basah?" tanya Shoya sambil tersenyum nakal dan berlalu begitu saja menyusul Yo-ka yang telah duduk santai diruang tamu.

Kei hanya terbengong dan memandangi celananya dan Shoya bergantian, wajahnya memerah seketika mengingat mimpinya barusan, mimpi joroknya berfantasi tentang Shoya.

"SSHIIIITTTTTT!"

-OWARI-

Kei : kenapa aku kesannya mesum banget hah? *lempar ampli*

Author : tehe! maap yaa Kei-san, habis di mata saya Kei-san itu pendiam tapi bermuka mesum *kabur sebelum dilempar speaker aktif*

A/N : ini humor atau nggak ya? ._. author nggak yakin. Yang jelas ini pendek sekali *sadar diri* habisnya author cuma kepikiran endingnya harus begitu *digebuk gitar sama Kei*. Soal rape scene nya maaf kalo nggak mutu XDD Arigatou! *mundur pelan2*


End file.
